


半身

by Ahornblatt



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahornblatt/pseuds/Ahornblatt
Summary: ·含有大量贝水仙骨科内容以及少量的骨科车描写，含有少量贝雷丝/艾黛尔贾特，雷者慎入！！·狗血，只是爽剧情，不是HE·贝老师双子设定。雷特普通佣兵，青狮导师；雷丝女神容器，黑鹫导师·有mob王妃1W字左右，请谨慎食用
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, F&M Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	半身

有个女人生下一对孩子，然后在教士的围绕中死去。大司教亲自给她接生，她在水中洗净染血的双手，换上干净的衣袍。虔诚地祈祷过后，她抱起那对幼小的婴儿。男孩微弱啜泣，女孩瞪着眼睛。  
大司教把襁褓中的婴儿交给悲痛欲绝的父亲。父亲俯视着他妻子最后的礼物，他的悲伤如同沉重的玻璃。  
“谁先出生？哪一个是她的头生子？”  
“没人知道，他们长得太像，分不出谁先来到这个人间。”  
父亲带着两个孩子逃走了，所有人都以为他们死在一场火里。这一儿一女来到广阔的人间，头上是自由而荒凉的天空，脚踩隆隆震响的大地。父亲的朋友们接力将他们抚养长大，他们是粗鲁而温柔的人，牵着男孩，肩膀上坐着女孩，毫不顾忌地出入酒店与客栈，说话时喷出棕色的烟草唾液。  
男孩和女孩就在四处飞溅的尘土、浓烈的美酒和穿着胸衣的女人中间长大了。谁看到他们都知道这是一对双生子，他们梳着同样的蓬松短发，有同样冷漠而剔透的紫色眼睛，手脚细长，神情镇静。十二岁时父亲给他们剑，让他们在空地练习，第一次女孩打掉了男孩的剑，第二次男孩的剑锋抵住女孩的脖子，第三次他们打成平手，以后次次如此。十四岁时，他们第一次杀了强盗，男孩的剑尖用力扎进强盗的肚子，拔出时溅了一身鲜血，女孩灵巧地跳上强盗的肩膀，割断了他的脖子。

_内景。男孩的房间。白天_  
_女孩走进来，手里拿着沾血的裤子。_  
_男孩：你受伤了吗？_  
_女孩：是身体里面。_  
_男孩：我们该去找修女。_  
_镜头横摇，转向门外。_  
_他们手牵着手去找修女。修女看了女孩染血的衣物。_  
_修女：别怕，这不是大事，姑娘。_  
_她转头看着男孩，伸手指着门外。_  
_修女：出去，男孩。你不应该听这些事。_  
_她将孩子们牵在一起的手拉开。_

女孩有了新的衣服。父亲买了一条裙子，浅褐色的麻布裙，女孩穿上，站在镜子前，她的肩膀被白色的花边围住，鹿皮在腰间掐出细窄的褶皱，她披着头发，看起来像个普通的农家少女。看到女孩的人都夸奖她的美丽。但是女孩还是脱下了裙子，穿上上衣和裤子。  
“为什么不穿裙子，女儿？”父亲问。  
“我不想和贝雷特不同。”女孩回答她的父亲。  
他们就连名字都那么相像。人们叫男孩的名字时舌尖在上颚轻弹，试图活泼而简短；叫女孩时将声音变成温柔的微风，在齿缝间微微呼气。远古的语言中两个名字原本为一，在后人的传说中逐渐分化出不同的发音，一个冷酷，一个锐利，这对年轻无知的孩子无师自通，已经习得了这个词汇古老的发音，因而他们呼唤彼此时，就像在呼唤自己。  
也许有人会赋予他们新的名字。敌人用畏惧的音调称呼他们，灰色的恶魔、幽灵、阴影；也许有人用爱的声音呼唤他们，在茫茫的未来某处。但现在他们有着同样的名字，被诅咒的名字，古老的名字，恶魔的名字，命定要与死亡和别离相伴的名字。  
他们在逐渐长大，变得不再相像。男孩的个子拔高，他瘦削、颀长，腰背像小树一样挺直，脸的轮廓有了冰冷的棱角；女孩比她的兄弟娇小，她柔和、纤细，双眼如水潭般清冽，乳房仿佛两只野梨。  
你是哥哥吗？男孩摇头。那么你是姐姐吗？女孩摇头。谁都没有想过区分兄妹或者姐弟。谁会将另一个自己叫做兄长或姊姊呢？他们在向别人介绍自己时只会说，我们是双胞胎，双生子。难道要他们说，她是我，我是他么？  
男孩在房间里洗被血弄脏的衣服。他脸色苍白，赤裸着上身，胸口缠着白色的绷带，隐隐渗出褐色。木桶里的水是浅浅的红，他将皂角掰碎，揉进衣服里搓洗着，白色的泡沫沾了满手。他们刚刚结束一个棘手的委托，男孩受了伤，伤口很深，但还不至于让他站不起身。他在医生那里上药，女孩掀开门帘进来，浑身溅满黑红的血。她向医生要了一点擦伤的药就匆匆离开。她必须趁着太阳还没落山，洗晾好自己的衣服。  
他将上衣洗净拧干，扔进另一只木桶里。这时有人走进他的屋子。女孩在门口看着他，黄昏的光线在身后闪烁，给她的轮廓镶上发光的边。她穿着十四岁时的那条裙子。她已经长高长大了，那条裙子裹在身上显得不合身材。她的手里抱着一叠脏衣服。

_内景。男孩的房间。黄昏_  
_女孩：我的皂角用完了，你还有多的吗？_  
_男孩：有。_  
_（特写）她走过来，裙裾轻飘飘地摆动。_  
_男孩：怎么穿这件衣服？_  
_女孩：我找不到别的干净衣服了。_  
_他把皂角给她，泡沫蹭在她的手上。_  
_女孩：伤口怎么样？_  
_男孩：没什么事。_  
_女孩：让我看看。_  
_她让他坐在床上。（特写）她的手指抚过覆盖着绷带的赤裸胸口。_  
_女孩：疼不疼？_  
_男孩：没事。_  
_（特写）两人的侧脸，女孩和男孩注视彼此。_  
_镜头转向窗外，暮霭是蓝紫色，橘红的落日只露出一角。_  
_一声叹息。另一声叹息。_  
_男孩：轻一点。_

一只木桶里是浅褐色的血水，地上是白色的皂角。另一只木桶里装着湿淋淋的上衣，脏衣服搭在木桶的边上。黄昏的光线爬离屋内，将一切都染上昏暗的紫色，太阳如同千百年来那样沉落，在这太阳曾照耀过的地上，万物依着它们千百年来的本能生长。

_内景。男孩的房间。黄昏_  
_浅褐色的麻布裙堆在地上。_

_内景。喧闹的酒馆。夜晚_  
_父亲：过来，我有东西给你们看。_  
_男孩和女孩走过来。父亲从怀中掏出一只小布袋，打开。_  
_（特写）一枚银色的戒指，镶嵌着花朵状的紫色宝石。_  
_酒瓶和杯沿碰撞的声音。_  
_父亲：（打酒嗝）这是你们母亲的东西。_  
_（特写）戒指在灯光下闪光。_  
_父亲：你们谁先结婚，这戒指就给谁。_

每个从彼此的碗中啜饮的夜晚，他们躺在一起，谈论着父亲的戒指和未来的恋人。他们立下赌约，谁先找到愿意共度一生的人，戒指就归谁。第一年的春天过去，长长的青草长满河岸，成为被压弯的墓穴；第二年的夏天，绿荫洒满大地，夜晚的琴虫宁静地嘶鸣；第三年的秋天和第四年的冬天很寒冷，他们整天待在房间里，看书，睡觉，或者在大雪的声音中隐秘相会。于是他们二十一岁了，这一年的春天，他们回到了自己出生的地方。  
也许不该再叫他们男孩和女孩。她选择了红衣的公主，他在她之后做选择，他选中了蓝衣的王子。

_外景。中庭的花园。白天_  
_贝雷丝将茶杯注满茶水，推过去。_  
_贝雷丝：怎么会选青狮子学级？_  
_贝雷特：不知道。_  
_喝一口茶。_  
_贝雷特：可能是直觉吧。_

最令人感到惊奇的是那王子。他年轻、英俊，笑起来如沐春风，他是省心的学生，是老师喜欢的那一型，勤勉、认真。谦虚、好学。他坐在骑士之间或图书室里翻阅那些厚重的大书，仔细地做着笔记。他从大雪的北国来，一年中有六个月经受酷寒的磨砺，养成了内敛而坚忍的性格。他习枪、驯马、击剑，帮助马夫装卸货物，无人不赞赏他诚恳和慷慨的美德，他是骑士的典范和榜样。他吟诵祷词时虔诚而敬畏，他的信仰受到大司教的赞赏。  
王子在想什么？也许他有些怕这位年轻的老师。这位老师——一个佣兵，一个战士——的目光冰冷而锐利，王子能嗅到他身上枯涸的血气。他不会笑，不会发怒，没有七情六欲，仿佛他不懂得何为感情。王子注视他，好奇地、渴望地。他甚至羡慕公主，他经过中庭的花园时，常常看到公主与她的老师坐在凉亭中喝茶，谈话，说笑。他和他的老师也能这样吗？

_内景。图书室。白天_  
_远景，贝雷特坐在炉火旁看书。_  
_帝弥托利走进来，夹着课本和羽毛笔。_  
_他左右张望，然后走向炉火旁。_  
_帝弥托利：老师。_  
_贝雷特合上书，抬起头。_  
_贝雷特：怎么了？_  
_（特写）帝弥托利犹豫，眼神瞥向别处。_  
_帝弥托利：我有几道题目不懂……_  
_手搭在旁边的椅背上。_  
_……想请教一下老师。_  
_贝雷特：让我看看。_  
_帝弥托利拉出椅子，发出很大的声响。_  
_帝弥托利：抱歉。_  
_坐下。翻开课本。_  
_帝弥托利：这一道，还有……_  
_贝雷特：我还没讲到火焰术式构筑这一章。_  
_帝弥托利：是的。讲过的知识我已经温习过了……我是不是太着急了？_  
_贝雷特：不，很好。你有预习课本的习惯，我很高兴。_  
_帝弥托利脸红。轻轻咳嗽。_

_内景。玄关大厅。白天_  
_暴雨的声音。大门敞开着，骑士和修士鱼贯而入。_  
_贝雷特站在长桌边，看着经过大厅的人群。_  
_黑鹫学级的学生低着头从他身边经过。他没有看他们。_  
_镜头转向大厅，拉远。贝雷丝站在门口。_  
_（特写）她的头发和衣服都淋湿了，眼睛很红。_  
_镜头拉远。他们隔着半个大厅，注视着对方。_

_外景。墓地。白天_  
_远景，天色阴沉，乌云密布，人们捧着白花聚集在墓地。_  
_大司教祷告的声音。低微的抽泣声。_  
_近景，人们进入镜头，将白花放在墓上，离开镜头。_  
_贝雷特站在台阶上，手中拿着一束白花。_  
_帝弥托利站在他身边。_  
_（特写）他看着贝雷特。贝雷特看着人群。_  
_他们走向杰拉尔特的墓，将白花放在墓上。_  
_他们离开墓地，走回宿舍。_  
_帝弥托利：老师。_  
_贝雷特停下，回头，没有说话。_  
_（特写）帝弥托利握拳。_  
_帝弥托利：告诉我仇人在哪里，我会杀了他。_  
_（特写）贝雷特。_  
_贝雷特：谢谢，帝弥托利。_  
_他点头，登上台阶，进入自己的房间。_  
_（特写）门关上。咔哒一响。_  
_远景，帝弥托利背对镜头，站在原地。_

_囚徒：我的枪只会为你挥舞。_

杰拉尔特的死对他来说太虚幻了。父亲死时，他并不在场。搜救学生的任务交给黑鹫学级和骑士团，青狮子和金鹿的学生负责加强修道院的守卫，于是他甚至没来得及见到父亲的最后一面。他一边机械地感谢人们的惋惜与劝慰，一边寻找贝雷丝的身影，葬礼结束后，他在自己的房间里发现了她。  
她在哭，于是他在她身边坐下。

_内景。昏暗的房间。白天_  
_俯角，他们挨在一起坐在床边。_  
_轻微的抽泣声。贝雷丝的肩头颤动。_  
_贝雷特：你从来不哭。_  
_抽泣声停止。_  
_贝雷丝：我以为我不会，但是……_  
_镜头拉近，她张开十指，看着自己的手。_  
_……我不知道。_  
_贝雷特：没事了。_  
_贝雷丝：我倒转了时间，但是没用。_  
_贝雷特：那不怪你。_  
_贝雷丝：我无能为力。_  
_他轻轻搂住她的肩膀。_  
_贝雷特：不是你的错。_

他们最后一次拥抱彼此。这一次比以往都要沉默，暴雨下了起来，掩盖了一切声音，雨鞭抽打着屋檐和地面，夹杂着轰隆隆的雷声。  
他仰起头，喉结上下滚动，从胸腔深处发出短暂的叹息。她的长发垂下来，和他凌乱的发丝缠在一起，如同细细的绳索将他们捆缚。他抬起手，而她握住，贴在自己的脸颊上，不知是水还是汗的液体淌进他的指缝，滴落在鸟翼般向两侧延伸的锁骨上，随着每一次颤动而收紧，显现出深深的阴影。结束后，他们用一种可笑的、筋疲力尽的姿势互相拥抱着，汗水和体液湿漉漉地化开，包裹着两具身体。  
雨还在下着，雷声、雨声和雨势仿佛未曾变过，他们在沉默中听着雨声逐渐细弱，又在闷雷声中骤然变大变密，循环往复，雨水无穷无尽地将这个狭窄、昏暗的世界淹没，从门下涌进来，漫过他们的头顶，他的心跳在寂静的水中放大，扩散到她沉默的胸口，两种心跳合而为一。  
就像往常一样，他们再次谈起那枚戒指的事。

_内景。昏暗的房间。白天_  
_镜头朝向窗户，静止。窗外的天空灰蒙蒙的，下着大雨。_  
_声音：戒指给我吧。_  
_声音：你已经找到了？_  
_声音：是。（犹豫）是艾黛尔贾特。_  
_声音：是吗。_  
_声音：（带有笑意）别灰心，你也不是第一次输给我了。_  
_声音：嗯。_  
_声音：你也会找到的。_  
_声音：嗯。_

_他想到一双蓝色的眼睛。_

_盲女：它在我的脑海中一闪而过。_

他没有改变过，而她却不再像以前了。他们曾有相同的乌木般的头发和紫色眼睛，如今她微笑时，新叶般的长发随风拂动。终于，当他们站在一起时，不会再有人认为他们是双生子了。  
千年祭典前夕的舞会，他独自来到中庭花园里透气，发现王子也在那里。他们在廊边的阴影里相聚，闲谈起天马行空的话题。这可是很不寻常的事。也许是舞会的喧闹让他疲倦了，冬季星空如此清澈，群星在天空中煌煌闪耀，仿佛有节奏般眨着眼睛。他困倦地闭上眼睛。陷入沉睡前，他感到一只手臂搂住了他的肩膀，温柔地将他拉进怀抱里。

_囚徒：我怎会放开你？_

王子对他说：“跟我走吧。”  
他并不惊讶，也没有拒绝。大修道院陷落了，阿特拉斯忒亚的军队宛如深红的潮水，淹没了骑士团的银色，熊熊大火在血海中燃烧，空气中弥漫着呛鼻的尘灰气味。到处都点燃着烽烟，龙与巨兽的吼叫震破耳膜。  
他在飞龙上最后一次回头看向地面。古老的白龙昂起长长的脖颈，刺目的光在胸膛的鳞片间闪烁，它长啸，从口中喷出白色的巨焰，大地因为它的震怒而摇晃。就在那道烈焰的前方，她举起那把龙骨之剑。他预感到她会死去。  
她尖叫着，随着崩落的山岩，坠入了万丈深渊。  
他闭上眼睛。手臂上的伤口仍然在流血。他们在战场上相遇，几乎没有受到任何阻碍就找到了对方。就像小时候在空地上击剑一样，他们沉默地厮杀，剑刃交击发出令人晕眩的铮响，铁剑崩碎成十数片，他拔出腰间的匕首。  
“老师！”他抬起头。龙翼卷起呛人的尘沙，王子在龙背上呼唤他。  
她喊他的名字。而他转身，向王子伸出手。

_内景。王宫。夜晚_  
_俯角，金碧辉煌的宴会厅。小提琴和钢琴的奏乐。_  
_男女们穿着礼服，翩翩起舞。_  
_镜头跟随国王夫妇。_  
_贵族：恭喜您，陛下。_  
_国王：谢谢，格兰特公爵。_  
_王妃身着银色的长袍，微笑。她十分美丽。_

_内景。长廊。夜晚_  
_希尔凡：晚上好，老师。你怎么一个人在这儿？_  
_他穿着黑色礼服，端着两杯葡萄酒，将其中一杯递给贝雷特。_  
_贝雷特接过酒杯。_  
_贝雷特：怎么出来了？_  
_希尔凡：姑娘们太热情了，我吃不消。_  
_况且，我可不乐意和陛下抢风头。_  
_贝雷特：他在跳舞？_  
_希尔凡：对，和他漂亮的妻子——_  
_微笑一下，扬起眉毛。_  
_——和王妃陛下在跳舞。他们可真是一对璧人。_  
_贝雷特：是吗。_  
_喝一口酒。_  
_他看起来好吗？_  
_希尔凡：英俊、潇洒、帅气，夺走了所有少女的芳心。_  
_你指这个吗，老师？那么他很好。_  
_如果你指他是否开心，那他很不好。_  
_（特写）贝雷特垂下眼睛，看着酒杯。_  
_希尔凡：当然，他没有破绽。_  
_他笑容的标准程度连我都要甘拜下风。_  
_贝雷特：如果他能控制自己，那很好。_  
_希尔凡：可不是吗？他得拉拢洛贝大人，稳固西侧战线。_  
_在国家面前，其它又算得了什么呢？_  
_他耸一耸肩，将杯中的酒喝干。_  
_我得回去了，老师。说不定陛下愿意给我与王妃共舞的机会呢？_  
_祝你有个愉快的夜晚。_  
_他举空杯致意，进入宴会大厅。_  
_远景，镜头朝向黑夜，地面上灯火通明。_  
_（特写）贝雷特望着窗外，沉思。_

_内景。国王的房间。白天_  
_贝雷特：我们必须拉拢洛贝家，防止他们倒向阿特拉斯忒亚。_  
_你要娶他的女儿，帝弥托利。_  
_（特写）帝弥托利脸色阴沉。_  
_帝弥托利：非这样不可么？_  
_贝雷特：你知道非这样不可。_  
_（特写）帝弥托利。_  
_帝弥托利：我……_  
_贝雷特：联姻是最强有力的联盟关系。_  
_况且，你需要一个继承人。_  
_帝弥托利：还太早了吧。_  
_贝雷特：我希望如此，帝弥托利。_  
_但这是战争，我们必须做好最坏的打算。_

_外景。王城。白天_  
_远景，一支车队沿着西大道进入王城。车队装饰着华盖，两名骑士掌旗。_  
_镜头拉近，特写，一位穿着礼服的美丽女子从马车上下来。_  
_远景，露台，国王挽着新娘。两个人微笑着向民众挥手。_

_囚徒：我并非他所爱之人。_

_内景。房间。夜晚_  
_房间里一片黑暗。有人打开门，蜡烛的光照亮了房间。_  
_贝雷特走进房间，将烛台放在窗台上。_  
_他在窗边静立片刻，望着窗外。_  
_他转身，拿起放在床头的一沓文书。_  
_镜头越过窗户，拉近，对准对面宫殿的一扇窗户。_  
_窗户一片漆黑，突然亮起灯光。灯光持续一会儿后，又熄灭。_  
_镜头转回房间，烛火在窗台上摇曳。_

_盲女：我什么也看不见。_

一年后，小王子出世了。他继承了布雷达德纹章，将是神圣王国第一顺位继承人。这一天，王宫中举行了盛大的宴会。国王平常不爱饮酒，但或许是太过高兴的缘故，他笑着应付祝贺与攀谈，喝下一杯又一杯。褐色皮肤的侍卫长负责王妃和小王子的安全，脱不开身，只能请求他们的老师去照看国王。  
他穿过人群，走到国王身边。国王正想让侍者再斟一杯酒。他制止了侍者。  
国王眯起眼睛，看着他。“怎么了，老师？”  
“你喝得够多了，”他说，“宿醉可不好受，我带你去休息。”他将酒杯从国王手里拿出来，放在桌上。国王眨了眨眼，站起来。他不得不仰起头才能看见国王的脸。然而国王只是温顺地跟在他身后，离开了宴会厅。

_内景。休息室。夜晚_  
_门被推开，贝雷特将帝弥托利领到床边，让他在床上休息。_  
_炉膛是空的，没有点火。_  
_贝雷特走向房门。_  
_（特写）他的手搭在门把上。另一只手从背后伸过来，抓住他的手。_  
_帝弥托利：你要去哪里？_  
_贝雷特：去给你拿点醒酒的东西。_  
_帝弥托利：不许去。_  
_咔哒一声，门反锁的声音。贝雷特转过身来。_  
_（特写，侧面）帝弥托利的阴影落在门板上。_  
_贝雷特：你喝醉了。_  
_帝弥托利：我没醉。_  
_叹气声。_  
_贝雷特：但是你喝了不少酒。去等着，我马上回来……_  
_帝弥托利吻他。镜头静止。贝雷特抹去下唇的血珠。_  
_贝雷特：你还记得我是谁么？_  
_帝弥托利：你和她也这样做过么？_  
_贝雷特：谁？_  
_帝弥托利：那个背叛了你的女人。_  
_沉默。_  
_帝弥托利：你不说话。那这样呢……_  
_手解开贝雷特的腰带。_  
_……你们这样做过吗？_  
_贝雷特：别忘了你是谁。_  
_帝弥托利：谁？_  
_贝雷特：你是国王。你这样是对妻子的不忠。_  
_帝弥托利：你不否认。_  
_贝雷特：别岔开话题。_  
_帝弥托利：我对她从没有忠诚，我早已宣誓忠于别人。_

_囚徒：我的枪只会为你挥舞。_

_他托起贝雷特的左手，在无名指上咬下。_  
_（特写）指根渗出血珠，像晶莹的红宝石。_  
_帝弥托利：骑士从不食言。_  
_（特写）贝雷特闭上眼睛。睁开。_  
_贝雷特：骑士精神也教你要重视荣誉。_  
_帝弥托利冷笑。_  
_帝弥托利：你不配谈荣誉，老师。_

窗外传来云朵般的轻笑声，贵妇人们从窗下走过，交谈声沿着窗户半阖的缝隙飘进来，随着远去的脚步，逐渐微弱消失；走廊里女仆匆匆经过，裙摆沙沙地拂动，木头鞋跟敲击着砖石地面，发出笃笃的闷响；雪松的枝桠横斜过窗前，山雀在枝头不时鸣叫，冬季星空清朗澄澈，星星闪烁着无辜的银光，对这间寒冷、漆黑的屋中发生的事一无所知。  
国王是什么时候知道的？又是怎样知道的？没有答案。国王甚至没有抱他上床。他望着阴影中的天花板，试图看清穹顶雕刻的纹路，否则身体仿佛被切成两半的剧痛会让他昏厥。国王近似噬咬般吻他，带着不顾一切的渴望，让他几乎产生自己要被啃咬咀嚼吞咽下肚的错觉。他徒劳地抓住地毯细软的绒毛，仰起头痛苦地喘息，暴风雨将他撕碎，心脏在胸腔里垂死挣扎，而原本相连的另一端寂静无声。

_盲女：你为什么哭？_  
_囚徒：因为我恨你。_  
_但我无法不爱你。_  
_我无法不爱。我无法不爱。我无法不爱。_  
_盲女：不要哭。_

他伸出手去抹那张脸上的泪痕，那湿润的水纹宛如面具上蜿蜒的裂缝。国王在哭，他从没有见过。他同时见到国王最鄙陋的欲望和最脆弱的内心。他伸出手去，穿过那肮脏的凶狠的暴虐的污泥，搂抱住那颗哭泣的心。

_囚徒：你恨我吗？_  
_盲女：我原谅你。_  
_囚徒：你爱我吗？_  
_盲女：我不知道。_

_盲女：我不知道_ 。

_内景。议事厅。白天_  
_大臣和将军们围坐在圆桌旁。_  
_国王站在圆桌前，手中拿着一张沾血的羊皮纸，强压怒火。_  
_无人说话。_  
_（特写）帝弥托利。_  
_他深吸一口气，将羊皮纸展平。_  
_帝弥托利：老师，你看看。_  
_贝雷特接过羊皮纸。_  
_（特写）纸上写着：阿里安罗德沦陷。全军覆没，无人生还。_  
_他将战报递给身边的将军。将军接过战报，手颤抖。_  
_远景，战报在每个人手中传递。_  
_近景，战报传递到希尔凡手中。_  
_（特写）希尔凡盯着手中的战报，神色可怕。镜头静止。_  
_他将战报放在圆桌上，站起来，离开。_  
_叩。叩。叩。_  
_马靴在地上叩击的闷响。_  
_沉默。_

他知道她回来了，甚至比潜伏在大修道院的探子知道得还要早。当她回到阿特拉斯忒亚的消息传遍整个大陆时，最后的战争打响了。皇帝不再在边境纠缠，转而东进，短短两节，雷斯塔就在双头鹫的铁翼下沦陷，盟主将这片土地拱手相让。大司教被仇恨与怒火驱使，带领骑士团攻打大修道院，却被打得丢盔弃甲，毫无还手之力。  
吞并雷斯塔之后，皇帝终于将剑指向极北的法嘉斯。他们在阿里安罗德打了惨烈的一仗。阿特拉斯忒亚军队作势进军王都，然而中途直插阿里安罗德，打了守军一个措手不及。伏拉鲁达利乌斯公爵死守四天三夜，仍然不敌，全军覆没。阿里安罗德银白的城墙被血染得鲜红，尸体高得堆过了墙头。皇帝踩着尸堆，站上了白银少女的肩头。至此，法嘉斯西南部已经完全落入皇帝的掌心。下一步，他们将在王都兵戎相见。  
国王选择在塔尔丁平原迎击。

_内景。议事大帐。夜晚_  
_帐篷里灯火通明，将领们最后一次确认作战计划。_  
_贝雷特：赛罗司骑士团提前出发。如果遭遇敌军，不要恋战。_  
_赛罗司：边防御边撤退，将他们引入包围圈。_  
_……我明白，我也曾是战士。_  
_贝雷特：希尔凡，带领骑兵在河对岸山丘的树林中埋伏。_  
_注意隐蔽，等待命令。_  
_希尔凡：知道了。_  
_这是千载难逢的复仇机会，我绝不会放过。_  
_贝雷特：梅尔赛德司，带领天马军团从西北迂回。_  
_敌军进入包围圈后，从侧翼切入扰乱队形。_  
_梅尔赛德司低头，沉默，神情悲伤。_  
_贝雷特：梅尔赛德司。_  
_梅尔赛德司：我明白了，我也不能输呢。_  
_贝雷特：帝弥托利，占据最东北端的高地，俯视战场。_  
_你是诱饵，也是主心骨。不要急于发动进攻。所有人都听你的指令。_  
_到时我会和你在一起。_  
_帝弥托利：我知道了。_  
_贝雷特环视周围。_  
_贝雷特：明天会是一场苦战，好好养精蓄锐。_

_外景。塔尔丁平原。白天_  
_天空黑沉沉的，乌云密布，下着细雨。_  
_东北的高地上插着狮鹫旗，被雨水浸透。_  
_镜头拉升，俯角。军队银白色的盔甲在灰色的高地上闪光。_  
_近景，帝弥托利站在最前方，手中握着阿莱德巴尔。_  
_杜笃：陛下，斥候回来了。_  
_帝弥托利：叫他过来。_  
_杜笃：是。_  
_一个浑身泥水的士兵踉跄着进入镜头。_  
_斥候：报告！阿特拉斯忒亚军队正由西南方向此处急行军。_  
_没有赛罗司骑士团的行踪。斗胆推测因雨天行军不便，两军错过。_  
_请陛下做好迎击准备！_  
_帝弥托利：好，辛苦你了。下去休息吧。_  
_斥候：是！_  
_斥候离开。_  
_帝弥托利：杜笃，通知各军团做好准备。我们要决一死战。_  
_杜笃：遵命！_  
_杜笃离开。_  
_（特写）帝弥托利。_  
_他的头发被雨水浸湿，贴在脸上。神情严肃。_  
_贝雷特：帝弥托利。_  
_帝弥托利：我知道。我不会犹豫……_  
_转头，看向贝雷特，_  
_……你也不会，对吗，老师？_  
_贝雷特：我不会。_  
_帝弥托利：那就好。_  
_镜头拉升，俯角，横摇地面。_  
_远处，深红的双头鹫旗帜在隘口出现。_

_外景。塔尔丁平原。白天_  
_（特写）细雨冲刷银白的盔甲，洗去鲜红的血迹。_  
_镜头提升，拉远。平原上一片混战。_  
_远景。贝雷丝站在远处，手中握着剑。_  
_叩。叩。叩。_  
_有人从右下走入镜头。_  
_贝雷丝神情悲伤。_  
_贝雷丝：你来了。_  
_近景。贝雷特握剑，鲜血混着雨水从剑尖上滑落。_  
_沉默。_  
_两人冲向对方，以剑厮杀。蛇腹剑缠上铁剑，被双双甩飞。_  
_两人搏斗。_  
_阿特拉斯忒亚士兵：陛下！_  
_贝雷丝转头，被击中后颈，昏倒。_  
_贝雷特起身，浑身泥水。他喘息着，看向镜头左侧。_  
_镜头转向。远处，一抹深红伏在地上，一动不动。_

塔尔丁平原之战以法嘉斯的胜利告终。皇帝在战役中被杀，贝雷丝被俘虏，和皇帝的遗体一起被带回王都。战败者的头颅与身体一起被装入棺材，送回阿特拉斯忒亚本土埋葬。而贝雷丝被囚禁在王都的监狱里，她的身上被画满了封印，以防她使用女神的力量逃脱。蕾雅要亲自对她处刑，以惩罚她背叛女神的罪行。  
贝雷特来到监狱，守卫纷纷放行，没有人阻拦他。他进到监狱的最深处。  
他的同胞姐妹倚靠在监狱冰冷的石墙上，身下垫着枯黄的稻草。贝雷特用钥匙打开牢门，声音在寂静的长廊中回荡，惊醒了沉睡的囚犯。  
她坐起身来，手上和脚上都戴着镣铐，囚服没有遮盖住的脖子和手脚上画着银色的符文。  
贝雷特站在她面前，俯视着她；而她仰视着她的兄弟。她曾经柔顺的淡绿色头发干枯黯淡，甚至不复从前乌木般的光泽。

_内景。监狱。白天_  
_贝雷丝：你来看我了。_  
_贝雷特：战场上太匆忙。_  
_他走近。_  
_贝雷特：你没什么变化。_  
_贝雷丝：但是你变了。_  
_镣铐当啷作响。_  
_所以，我们最终还是不可能相同。_  
_贝雷特：从你追随艾黛尔贾特那一刻起，我们就不可能相同了。_  
_贝雷丝：对不起，但是我决定要保护那孩子的理想。_  
_贝雷特：那么你不应该输。_  
_她苦笑。_  
_贝雷特：为什么不用苏谛斯给你的力量？_  
_贝雷丝：用来挽回失败吗？我用了。_  
_三次为艾黛尔贾特，三次为你。_  
_贝雷特：（迟疑）我？_

_外景。塔尔丁平原。白天_  
_帝弥托利身受重伤，用枪杆支撑才能勉强站立。_  
_艾黛尔贾特：永别了，偏执的王。_  
_她举起艾姆尔，劈下。_  
_贝雷丝：等一下！_  
_她想阻止这一切，但是来不及。_  
_鲜血飞溅而出。贝雷特倒下，一道巨大的伤口横贯他的身体。_  
_鲜血将他的整个身体染成猩红。_  
_阿莱德巴尔砸在地上，溅起水花。_  
_帝弥托利跪倒在地，将贝雷特抱进怀中。_

_外景。塔尔丁平原。白天_  
_贝雷特丢下剑，穿过战场。_  
_艾黛尔贾特的战斧上滴着血。_  
_贝雷特在帝弥托利身边跪下，抱起他的头颅。_  
_贝雷特：帝弥托利。_  
_他拔出腰间的匕首，插进自己的胸膛。_

_外景。塔尔丁平原。白天_  
_贝雷特的铁剑被击飞。贝雷丝将他按倒在地，扯去他腰间的匕首。_  
_贝雷丝：你输了，我要把你活着带回去。_  
_贝雷特躺在泥水中，望着喘息的贝雷丝。_  
_贝雷特：让我再见一次帝弥托利。_  
_他踉跄着站起来，穿过战场。_  
_帝弥托利跪在地上，头颅低垂，已经死去。_  
_一支枪从身后穿过他的身体。_  
_贝雷特跪在他面前，拥抱他。_  
_他握住枪杆，用力刺穿自己。_

_贝雷丝：我不能看着你死去。_  
_贝雷特：你对敌人心软了。_  
_贝雷丝：所以我输了。我辜负了艾尔的期望。_  
_我想，你们没让她活着吧。_  
_贝雷特：帝弥托利砍下了她的头。_  
_贝雷丝：下一个是我。_  
_贝雷特：蕾雅要亲自处置你。_  
_贝雷丝：我听说了。我会死得痛苦万分，对吗？_  
_贝雷特沉默。他从怀中摸出一个小小的纸包，放进贝雷丝手中。_  
_贝雷特：如果你当初没有选择艾黛尔贾特……_  
_贝雷丝：无论多少次我都会选择她。_  
_别为我伤心，我们说好的。_  
_贝雷特：那么永别了。_  
_贝雷丝：永别了。_

他走出牢房，用钥匙重新锁上牢门。他没有回头看牢房中她的脸，而是沿着来时的长廊往回走。他听到镣铐晃动的声音，不一会儿，有什么东西倒在地上，发出轻轻一响。  
出乎意料的是，帝弥托利就在监狱外，似乎是专程等待他出来。他靠在长廊的墙上，注视着手掌中的某件东西。看到贝雷特走出来，他笑起来，合上手掌。“我等你很久了，老师。”他说。  
他们沿着城墙向王宫的方向走去。其时已是黄昏，鲜红的夕阳挂在天边，仿佛血漫上群山。暮霭已经侵蚀了天空，紫色的霞光和染得粉红的白云交织重叠，绮丽得令人目眩。他们在艳丽的晚霞中沉默地走着。  
“老师，”帝弥托利终于开口，“你刚刚从监狱里出来……”  
“我去看她。”  
“只是这样？”  
“给了她一包毒药。”  
帝弥托利笑起来。“ 连亲姐妹都能杀死，老师真是狠心。”  
他摊开手掌，给贝雷特看里面的东西。那是一枚小小的银色戒指，镶嵌着花朵般的紫色宝石，在霞光中闪烁着浅淡的光辉。  
“你从哪里拿来的？”  
“从艾黛尔贾特手上取下来的。如果我猜得没错，这是杰拉尔特阁下留给孩子的遗物吧，”他说，“现在，它应该属于你了，老师。”  
“你会把它送给谁呢？”  
“这不是你该关心的事，帝弥托利。”  
“但是我不想让你送给别人。如果你会把它送出去……还不如我就在这里毁掉它。”  
帝弥托利将那枚戒指捏在指尖。贝雷特看着他的眼睛，那双熟悉的蓝眼睛有一瞬间满是寒霜。那一刻他毫不怀疑帝弥托利会当场把戒指捏成齑粉。

_盲女：我看见了。_  
_是我蒙住自己的双眼。_  
_但当我终于看见时，已经太晚了。_

城墙的阴影下，无人看到的角落中，贝雷特拉过帝弥托利的衣领吻了他。这是他给王子的第一个吻，最温柔的吻，也是给国王的最后一个吻。然后他从帝弥托利手中拿过那枚戒指，让它落进衣兜里。  
“你已经有了一枚了，帝弥托利。”他平静地说，“我不会将它给任何人，但你的手上有一枚戒指就足够了。”  
蓝眼睛的王子瞪着他。然后，帝弥托利再次笑出声来。他歇斯底里地狂笑着，抬起自己的左手，将黑色的手套扯下丢在地上，无名指上，一枚镶嵌着蓝宝石的银戒熠熠发光。  
贝雷特无言地弯下腰，拾起地上的手套，帮帝弥托利戴好。抬起头来时，蓝眼睛的国王俯视着他。他不再笑了，那双曾经鲜活的蓝眼中寂然如死。

_囚徒：我已被永远禁锢了。_

_外景。城墙。黄昏_  
_他独自一人站在阴影中。_  
_一对双生子从镜头左侧跑入，他们有着乌木般的头发和清澈的眼睛。_  
_他们欢笑着，淡化消失。_  
_镜头淡出。两片银蓝色的剪影出现在镜头中央。_  
_它们互相靠近，合为一体，然后融入黑暗。_  
_镜头淡入。他独自一人站在阴影中。_  
_镜头淡出。_


End file.
